Individuals carry reminders and lists to remind them of tasks that need to be completed. These reminders can be location dependent. For example, a user may carry a grocery list to a grocery store. Parents may bring a wish list to a toy store for holiday and birthday shopping. Individuals use a variety of reminder methods to remind them to perform specific tasks. For example, an individual may tie a string around his finger to help him remember to pick up the dry cleaning or to purchase an anniversary gift.
Cellular telephones and other mobile devices have the ability to send and receive messages over a radio network. These messages can include Short Messaging Service (SMS) messages, e-mail messages, and push notifications.